


I hear you.

by MoonlitPath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Orihara Izaya, Fluff, Kanra basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, female Izaya is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Eyes looking up at him from behind her dark lashes, Shizuo thought he was being seduced by this creature, this nymph that had entered his life and played with it relentlessly.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 36





	I hear you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I listened to The Weeknd. 
> 
> Gotta love Kanra. <3
> 
> I also see Shizuo as a leg man. :3

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” It was a statement that came out of Shizuo’s lips, as he stared at his girlfriend, Kanra, strip out of her pants because she felt like they were unnecessary at that moment. They were watching a movie, huddled on the couch of his apartment, the temperature of Tokyo decreasing more and more as the winter settled in further and even though Kanra got cold much easier than him, she just would not stop shuffling about until she had had enough and she stood up and dumped her pants on the floor, leaving her in only black panties- which Shizuo found more than tantalizing- and her shirt.

“Ne Shizu-chan, wearing jeans when you’re trying to relax is anything but cozy, so I got rid of them.” She said nonchalantly, plopping back down by his side and huddling close.  
Sure, Shizuo had seen her naked many times, their sex life was healthy, but his eyes could not help but drift down to her thighs every minute or so.

What else could he do, he loved her fucking legs. They were toned and the skin was supple enough, so he always loved grabbing them, albeit tenderly since he could bruise them without even trying. 

Then Kanra grabbed his hand and forced him to touch while settling herself in his lap, him looking up as if he had been caught like a deer in the headlights, driving her to roll her eyes.

“You act as if I don’t know what you like.” Leaning so her back was resting on his chest, the warmth that instilled between them was prominent as their viewing of the movie progressed without much fuss, Shizuo absentmindedly running his fingers on the side of her legs, breaking shivers into her skin, but enjoying it just as much.

It was not so much sexual as it was the familiarity with the contact that they had with each other, however it was undeniable that those caresses more often than not ended with them in bed, unable to keep their hands of each other until satisfied. 

He carefully studied her as she lied against him, the rise and fall of her chest and the way her neck strained when she placed her head on his shoulder. Her short hair tickled his jaw, soft as a delicate feather and smelling of something flowery. Her arms wrapped around herself, body trembling as she looked up at him.

“I’m cold.” She said.

Shizuo scoffed.

“What do you want me to do about it?” It was said with a lack of malice, it was underlined with a teasing tone that did not go amiss with Kanra. Shizuo could almost say her eyes twinkled. 

“What will you do, Shizu-chan?” She seemed expectant, however Shizuo had something else in mind, so he pushed her off of him, leaving her alone on the couch as he rose from his seat to go to the bedroom. He had to fight off the small smile that was creeping on his lips when he felt her confused gaze on his back, after all, he left her without a word. Digging into his closet, he was well aware that he would experience her wrath soon enough, the blanket he held in his hand was thrown over her head.

“…Are you serious?” She said, muffled behind the cover. He slightly heaved as a silent chuckled escaped him. It was payback for all those times where he wanted to escalate things and she left him hanging for the laughs and giggles.

She pulled the blanket off of her head, leaving a wild mess of hair behind that she made no move to fix, instead staring at the man in front of her with a pout gracing her pink lips. Eyes looking up at him from behind her dark lashes, Shizuo thought he was being seduced by this creature, this nymph that had entered his life and played with it relentlessly.

“I love you.” He told her, softly, as he grounded himself in front of her and just- admired. Her sharp cheekbones were dusted pink, legs crossing as her hand dangled off of her knee. He leaned his torso forward, he had not waited for a declaration of love back, he knew she was not one to express her emotions easily; placing a kiss on her knuckles before he pulled himself up to press his lips on hers, meeting no resistance whatsoever. 

Nimble fingers intertwined with his that held so much strength he had sworn to use to protect, ever since they had come together in this relationship. 

“Cuddle me?” She whispered as they broke apart. It was needless to say any more, he embraced her in his hold with the blanket, the movie had gone on, he had no idea what was going on, he did not care either. All that mattered was that her hand was pleasantly caressing over his chest, right where his heart was in constant acceleration, proud that she had caused it. 

The movie was over, his lids were heavy as he struggled to stay awake, he let Kanra lead him to the bed. Snuggling under the covers so close he wondered how the hell he was not sweating by how much heat had brewed between their bodies, he welcomed it without complain.

Just as he was about to drift into sleep, his arm draped over her skinny waist and chests flush, her small tired voice broke through.

“I love you too.” 

A kiss on her temple was enough to let her know he heard her loud and clear.


End file.
